


Fishing with Dynamite

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to try something new and Steve can't say no.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Fishing with Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Mutual Masturbation.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.
> 
> Went looking for euphemisms for masturbation and found 'fishing with dynamite'. It amused me quite a lot.

“Have you ever seen the videos of two guys sitting there on a sofa jerking off?” Tony asked Steve. “I always wonder why they take so long to start jerking each other off.”

Steve blushed a little. “I can’t say that I have.” 

“Really?” he grabbed his phone and swiped a few times. “Come here.” 

“Tony.” 

“Tony what? You and I have had our dicks in each other’s orifices. Why is the thought of looking at porn with me embarrassing?”

“I don’t know, but it is.”

“Come on.” Tony scooted close to Steve and started the video he’d found. Two fairly good-looking young men were sitting on a sofa and they started to talk about something. The next thing you knew, each of them were rubbing themselves through their trousers and soon, they were wanking themselves and watching each other. “So which dick you like the best?” 

“Tony.” 

“You ever do that?” 

“Once a long time ago.” 

Tony sat forward in the seat and turned to look at Steve. He pulled his glasses down on his nose and looked over them. “You shittin’ me? You?”

“Yeah, I was, um, sixteen.” 

“Barnes?” Tony asked. 

He nodded, face completely red now. 

“Were you two, you know?” he waggled two fingers.

“No. Yeah, kind of. We, uh, we sort of made out sometimes.” 

“Did you just watch or did you do each other?” Tony was loving this. 

Steve nodded. 

“Oh shit! You jerked each other off?” Tony asked.

Steve looked quite miserable when he nodded. 

Tony put a finger under Steve’s chin and lifted his face. “Don’t be embarrassed. You and Barnes were close. I’d love to do that with you sometime, myself.” 

“Really?” Steve seemed surprised. 

Tony nodded. 

“Take it out. Touch it for me,” Steve said, his voice low. 

“Now?” Tony was surprised, but Steve often surprised the hell out of him. He unzipped his trousers and freed his cock. He was already quite erect. He took himself in hand, sliding his hand slowly. He looked over at Steve. “You, too.” 

Steve unzipped his trousers and rubbed himself through his boxers for several seconds. Then he stood and slipped his trousers and boxers down, then stepped out of them. He sat back down. Tony looked at him, surprised yet again. 

Steve teased his cock, running one finger down the underside, finding the most sensitive places and paying them particular attention, before wrapping his fingers around it. He looked over at Tony, who was staring at his hand. 

“Wanna trade?” he asked Tony. 

“Hands?” Tony asked, then nodded. How the hell had Steve taken control so fast? Did he care? Not one fuck. 

He reached over and put his hand on Steve. He’d sucked it and been fucked by but had never really jerked it off before. “How do you -” Steve put his hand around Tony’s cock. Fuck! His hand was hot and he was holding Tony tight enough to feel so good, but not tight enough to hurt. “That feels amazing,” Tony finally said as he tried to concentrate enough to do Steve at the same time. 

Steve was doing him with his left hand and he put his right hand over Tony’s and slid Tony’s hand up and down his own cock. “There you go. Yeah… little tighter and faster.” Tony obeyed, trying to ignore how good Steve’s hand felt on him. Steve made a sound somewhere between a groan and a grunt. “Uhm.” Tony thought he might melt, then Steve started moving his hand faster. 

“Steve, you’re making it hard to concentrate on jerk – ohhhh, Steve!” God, it felt good. Tony’s muddled brain realized that Steve was actually moving his hand in the same rhythm that he was using on Tony’s cock. 

His brain also realized that he was about to shoot his wad. “Oh shit!” He bucked his hips and used his free hand to move Steve’s hand in the just right place. He moaned as that familiar bliss exploded low in his body. Semen spurted out and ran down both their hands. 

Steve was grunting and moaning softly as Tony’s hand moved quite rapidly on his cock. Tony saw his muscles tighten, saw him flex his thighs and push his hips upward. “Come on, Rogers,” Tony urged him. “Come for me.”

He did, come shooting all the way up onto his chest until Tony milked the last drops from him. 

Both of them sat back, spent and breathless. Tony looked over at Steve and grinned. “We should do that more often.”

Steve chuckled and leaned close enough to kiss Tony’s cheek. “You know I’d do almost anything you ask, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that,” Tony answered. 

“Just don’t tell the rest I’m a pushover. Okay?” 

“Never,” Tony kissed Steve. “I’ll keep all your secrets, Cap.” 

Steve pulled Tony into his arms. “And I’ll keep yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
